XxXW
Background: Know: object group , configuration objects , statistics objects , MIB Recognize: Tag: eg interface MIB Of SNMP MIB-2 variables, interface(2) has two child OIDs: ifNumber(1) and ifTable(2) As depicted in the image, ifNumber(1) has no other child OID, however ifTable(2) has 22 child OIDs. The information related to each of these blocks, are provided below: ifNumber(1) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifNumber(1)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.1 INTEGER Read-Only Mandatory Description: Number of network interfaces (regardless of their current state) present on this system. ------------------------------------------------------ ifTable(2) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2 SYNTAX: SEQUENCE OF IfEntry Access: not-accessible Status: Mandatory Description: List of interface entries. The number of entries is given by the value of ifNumber. ------------------------------------------------------ ifEntry(1) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2 SYNTAX: IfEntry Access: not-accessible Status: Mandatory Description: An interface entry containing objects at the subnetwork layer and below for a particular interface. ifIndex(1) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifIndex(1)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.1 SYNTAX: INTEGER Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Unique value for each interface. Its value ranges between 1 and the value of ifNumber. The value for each interface must remain constant at least from one re-initialization of the entity's network management system to the next re-initialization. ------------------------------------------------------ ifDescr(2) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifDescr(2)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.2 SYNTAX: DisplayString (SIZE (0..255)) Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Textual string containing information about the interface. This string should include the name of the manufacturer, the product name and the version of the hardware interface. ------------------------------------------------------ ifType(3) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifType(3)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.3 SYNTAX: INTEGER { other(1), regular1822(2), hdh1822(3), ddn-x25(4), rfc877-x25(5), ethernet-csmacd(6), iso88023-csmacd(7), iso88024-tokenBus(8), iso88025-tokenRing(9), iso88026-man(10), starLan(11), proteon-10Mbit(12), proteon-80Mbit(13), hyperchannel(14), fddi(15), lapb(16), sdlc(17), ds1(18), e1(19), basicISDN(20), primaryISDN(21), propPointToPointSerial(22), ppp(23), softwareLoopback(24), eon(25), ethernet-3Mbit(26), nsip(27), slip(28), ultra(29), ds3(30), sip(31), frame-relay(32) } Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Type of interface, distinguished according to the physical/link protocol(s) immediately `below' the network layer in the protocol stack. ------------------------------------------------------ ifMtu(4) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifMtu(4)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.4 SYNTAX: INTEGER Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Size of the largest datagram which can be sent/received on the interface, specified in octets. For interfaces that are used for transmitting network datagrams, this is the size of the largest network datagram that can be sent on the interface. ------------------------------------------------------ ifSpeed(5) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifSpeed(5)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.5 SYNTAX: Gauge Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Estimate of the interface's current bandwidth in bits per second. For interfaces which do not vary in bandwidth or for those where no accurate estimation can be made, this object should contain the nominal bandwidth. ------------------------------------------------------ ifPhysAddress(6) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifPhysAddress(6)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.6 SYNTAX: PhysAddress Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Interface's address at the protocol layer immediately `below' the network layer in the protocol stack. For interfaces which do not have such an address (e.g., a serial line), this object should contain an octet string of zero length. ------------------------------------------------------ ifAdminStatus(7) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifAdminStatus(7)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.7 SYNTAX: INTEGER { up(1), down(2), testing(3) } Access:: Read-write Status: Mandatory Description: Desired state of the interface. The testing(3) state indicates that no operational packets can be passed. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOperStatus(8) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOperStatus(8)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.8 SYNTAX: INTEGER { up(1), down(2), testing(3) } Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Current operational state of the interface. The testing(3) state indicates that no operational packets can be passed. ------------------------------------------------------ ifLastChange(9) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifLastChange(9)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.9 SYNTAX: TimeTicks Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Value of sysUpTime at the time the interface entered its current operational state. If the current state was entered prior to the last re-initialization of the local network management subsystem, then this object contains a zero value. ------------------------------------------------------ ifInOctets(10) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInOctets(10)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.10 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Total number of octets received on the interface, including framing characters. ------------------------------------------------------ ifInUcastPkts(11) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInUcastPkts(11)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.11 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of subnetwork-unicast packets delivered to a higher-layer protocol. ---------------- ifInNUcastPkts(12) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInNUcastPkts(12)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.12 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of non-unicast (i.e., subnetwork-broadcast or subnetwork-multicast) packets livered to a higher-layer protocol. ------------------------------------------------------ ifInDiscards(13) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInDiscards(13)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.13 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of inbound packets which were chosen to be discarded even though no errors had been detected to prevent their being deliverable to a higher-layer protocol. One possible reason for discarding such a packet could be to free up buffer space. ------------------------------------------------------ ifInErrors(14) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInErrors(14)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.14 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of inbound packets that contained errors preventing them from being deliverable to a higher-layer protocol. ------------------------------------------------------ ifInUnknownProtos(15) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifInUnknownProtos(15)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.15 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of packets received via the interface which were discarded because of an unknown or unsupported protocol. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutOctets(16) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutOctets(16)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.16 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Total number of octets transmitted out of the interface, including framing characters. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutUcastPkts(17) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutUcastPkts(17)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.17 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Total number of packets that higher-level protocols requested be transmitted to a subnetwork-unicast address, including those that were discarded or not sent. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutNUcastPkts(18) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutNUcastPkts(18)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.18 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Total number of packets that higher-level protocols requested be transmitted to a non-unicast (i.e., a subnetwork-broadcast or subnetwork-multicast) address, including those that were discarded or not sent. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutDiscards(19) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutDiscards(19)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.19 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of outbound packets which were chosen to be discarded even though no errors had been detected to prevent their being transmitted. One possible reason for discarding such a packet could be to free up buffer space. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutErrors(20) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutErrors(20)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.20 SYNTAX: Counter Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Number of outbound packets that could not be transmitted because of errors. ------------------------------------------------------ ifOutQLen(21) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifOutQLen(21)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.21 SYNTAX: Gauge Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Length of the output packet queue (in packets). ------------------------------------------------------ ifSpecific(22) ASN.1 notation: {iso(1) identified-organization(3) dod(6) internet(1) mgmt(2) mib-2(1) interface(2) ifTable(2) ifEntry(1) ifSpecific(22)} dot notation: 1.3.6.1.2.1.2.2.1.22 SYNTAX: OBJECT IDENTIFIER Access: Read-Only Status: Mandatory Description: Reference to MIB definitions specific to the particular media being used to realize the interface. For example, if the interface is realized by an ethernet, then the value of this object refers to a document defining objects specific to ethernet. If this information is not present, its value should be set to the OBJECT IDENTIFIER {0 0}, which is a syntatically valid object identifier, and any conformant implementation of ASN.1 and BER must be able to generate and recognize this value. References: ------------------------------ The content of this article is mostly obtained from these two websites as the reference: (1) http://www.alvestrand.no/objectid/ (2) http://www.oid-info.com/get/ Category:All